


Nostalgia for Nippon

by TKWolf45



Series: Hiraeth Short Stories [1]
Category: Hiraeth (Original Work), Original Work, Undertale (Video Game), 大神 | Okami (Video Games)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, do not copy to other sites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-07 08:20:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18232331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TKWolf45/pseuds/TKWolf45
Summary: They were on their way to rescue the monsters of Mt. Ebott, until shenanigans happen.“Nippon is safe! We already saved it!"“Have you considered that that was a diversion?"Just what is going on in these worlds?!!





	1. Walking in Nightmares... Wo-oh!

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [OkamiTale](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17267675) by [Dreamcreator](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamcreator/pseuds/Dreamcreator). 



Issun painted the mother Amaterasu slumbering, though he too was starting to doze. The strange human they had rescued from Mystics was accompanying them, but he claimed he was too alert to fall asleep. Issun looked at the teal-haired lad in annoyance. “How are we going to get anywhere safely with you constantly staying awake?! Ammy and I are relying on you to watch our backs, yet you’re going to let yourself go without sleep?” 

“We’ll get to where we need just fine, Issun,” Arly sighed. “Don’t worry about me, and get some rest yourself, why don’t you?” 

“I usually sleep when Ammy’s walking. I haven’t seen you sleep this entire trip!” 

Arly looked away. “Perhaps I don’t need to sleep.” 

The Wandering Artist scoffed. 

Ammy twitched in her sleep, her paws flicking and the fur on her shoulders fluffing up then settling back down. “Hey, furball, what’s gotten into you?” Issun paused his painting to stare at his companion. 

She didn’t wake up, but instead gave a few pitiful whimpers. Arly narrowed his eyes. “This doesn’t seem to be a normal nightmare…” 

Issun hopped up onto Ammy’s nose. “Wake up furball!” he bounced incessantly, “You’re just dreamin’! How ‘bout you get up so we can have some bamboo stew?” 

But she didn’t wake up. 

Arly moved to sit by her, hovering a hand over her head. He looked to Issun. “Keep an eye over us. Wake me up if anybody comes by.” 

“What are you-?” But Arly had placed the palm of his hand on Ammy’s forehead marking and shut his eyes, instantly going into a trance-like state. 

The darkness swarmed around him, different than what he was used to. There was a terrifying creature with its claws (vines?) wrapped around the goddess. She was twitching and whimpering like she had been outside of her dream. Arly couldn’t see any of her divine instruments, or even her crimson markings. Even the creature that had its hold of her was mostly hidden by shadows. Arly moved closer, eyes narrowed. What even were those things wrapped around her? He’d never seen anything like it. 

“Hahaha, you really expect to jump down into Mt. Ebott and rescue all those pathetic creatures? When you’ve slaughtered so many just like them? Tell me, goddess. How do you think they’ll respond once they learn that?” 

Ammy lifted her head and gave a short bark. 

The creature laughed harder. Its voice had quite a bit of bass, and the air in the shapeless room vibrated with it. “True enough, the monsters you’ve slaughtered didn’t leave dust embedded in your coat, but what’s to say the dust won’t appear when you’ve entered their world?” 

“Okay, that’s enough,” Arly stepped forward, a whip forming in his hand. “Put the wolf down.” 

The voice paused before something came around and snatched him up too. The boom of lightning was the only thing that cued Arly to the fact that he’d just been electrocuted. He raised an eyebrow, barely feeling a buzz in the back of his skull. “Is that all you’ve got? Ammy, this is a pretty pathetic dream you’re having.” He looked to the wolf, whose eyes had at first shown defeat, now seemed curious. “Why don’t you wake up? Issun’s worried about you.” 

The dream flickered, their surroundings clashing in with the creature Arly still couldn’t see. He’d expected the creature to start yelling, but instead, it chuckled, “Until next time, hero.” 

Arly opened his eyes, gasping. His body had retained the damage given by the creature’s lightning strike, not that he could feel it. The energy from the strike was what took his breath away. He shakily channelled the energy into healing his body. Etch finally murmured, _what did you do?_

_Dreamwalked._

Etch woke up. _You did WHAT?! You know you can’t control that! And you know I can’t follow you there!_

“Don’t worry, nothing even happened,” Arly grumbled aloud. Ammy nudged the tattoo where Etch rested, her tail thumping the floor. 

Issun frowned at them, excluded from the mental conversation. “You started violently shaking and a bunch of lines appeared all over your body, Arly.” He hopped closer. “Wait! Where did those lines go?!” 

“Rapid healing.” 

“Is there anything you can’t do?” 

“Feel physical touch? Express my emotions? Cook?” 

Issun waved his hands, “Okay, okay, I get it.” 

Arly grinned and patted Ammy’s head. “You good?” She kept wagging her tail, the divine instrument on her back changing every so often. Arly looked back to Issun. “I know you two said your world was clear, but I really don’t think it is. I think we need to go back to Nippon.” 

Issun stopped bouncing. “Nippon is safe! We already saved it! The Lord of Darkness is gone from Nippon, but it came to Mt. Ebott-” 

“Have you considered that that was a diversion? That maybe he wanted to get you both away from Nippon so he can fully take it over?” Arly fidgeted, rubbing his arm. 

“Or maybe…” 

“What are you saying Arly?” 

“In Ammy’s dream, she was captured by this… thing. At first, I thought it was vines, but then I thought it was a bunch of heads and necks. And now…” 

Issun pulled out a scroll that unrolled to reveal Orochi, “Heads and necks like these?” 

Arly blinked, “Yeah, pretty similar to those… but now? I think it has something to do with my world. I think my world invaded yours.”


	2. Back to Nippon!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trio checks in on Nippon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _I will be updating this story every 3 days, with the last update being on April 13th! Please enjoy!_

It was all Arly could do to keep his grip on the racing wolf goddess. As she ran, she gained speed, and the amount of plants that grew in her stead increased. Issun was burrowed in the fur of her nape, promising a good long conversation with Arly. Etch remained silent in his tattoo form. 

Ammy didn’t glance back once, determined to get home before any damage could be done. 

All of which left Arly to his own thoughts. Yippee. 

He pondered the world which he escaped, having no doubt that someone else there discovered how to escape that reality. But who? And who was that creature that invaded Ammy’s dream? Even in Arly’s world, almost nobody had that innate ability, let alone the ability to learn to dream-walk. Well, there was one… but no, she wouldn’t go through all that trouble… Arly felt doubt. 

Ammy was approaching a circular light thing. As they got closer, Arly could see their reflection rapidly approaching it, hidden behind the huge red X. “Amaterasu, we’re going to crash into that thing.” Her answer? Go faster. 

“A-Ammy, what are you-? Ammy stop!” 

She barked, a flash of ink on the reflector, her paws touched the pedestal below it. Light reflected in their eyes. 

Next to them stood the biggest cherry tree Arly had ever seen, and probably ever would see. He thought back and realized he hadn’t ever really seen one before. But this one was impressive, with a gaping hole at the roots and massive fruits hanging from the branches. 

Issun stirred, awoke by Ammy finally stopping. He got a look at his surroundings and instantly perked up. “Oh! Do you think Sakuya’s around? Hehe I’d just love to-” 

Ammy looked around, ignoring the Poncle. Nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary but looks could be deceiving. She learned that firsthand with Kushi, Rao, Princess Fuse, even Arly. 

Issun sighed, “Alright furball, let’s go check in on everyone.” 

\---

Arly followed the pair on foot. Etch shifted slightly in his tattoo-form. _You’d better put on some more clothes. It’s a bit chilly out._ Arly blinked, looking down to see the raised hairs on his exposed arms. “Hey, Issun, is there any way you two are carrying extra clothes?” 

Ammy glanced back to their companion. In a flash, the divine instrument changed to give off a nice, live fire. “How ‘bout this, until we get you some new clothes?” 

_Don’t touch it,_ Etch advised. 

Arly refrained from snapping at his Familiar. “Thank you.” 

They made their way into Kamiki Village, passing by the Buddist monk Komuso, who offered to teach Arly to play some time. Mr. and Mrs. Orange, upon seeing the youth, instantly offered a bunch of hand-me-downs, freshly washed by Mrs. Orange. Arly took them thankfully. Etch murmured, _Ah, that’s much better. Don’t take these off, unless we’re stopping somewhere warm._

Ammy flicked her ear back to Arly, tipping her head at him. He forgot that the goddess was the only one who could hear Etch in tattoo form, besides himself. He shrugged at the wolf, and she continued further through the village. The boy played with his dog as his mother watches the fields. The warrior stared lovingly at the sake brewer as she took a break and filled his cup. The birds sang overhead, and a light breeze rustled through the various vegetation. 

Ammy, Issun and Arly all exchanged uneasy glances. Everything seemed to be fine. Were they just freaking out for no reason? 

They continued onto Shinshuu Field.


	3. Wolves can't fly!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wolves can't fly! _Or can they?_

They walked through the entryway lined by cherry trees, until the hilly field came into view. Still, nothing seemed to be wrong. Ammy and Issun looked to Arly, who seemed concerned. “Etch, lend me your form so we can look around.” 

“Uh, I’d advise against that, Arly. Unless your… creature’s form is white with crimson markings like Ammy, or it looks vaguely human, you might get attacked.” 

_Tell the bug that if anyone attacks me, I will eat them,_ Etch growled. 

Arly sighed, “Etch said he’d eat them if they attempted. Besides, it’s just me borrowing his form to get an aerial view of this place.” 

Ammy started wagging her tail. She stepped closer, stars practically dancing in her eyes. Arly blinked several times, grinning. “Uh, yeah sure, I can carry you.” 

“WHAT?! Are you both insane? Amaterasu, remember 100 years ago? Everyone thought you were helping Orochi, and now you want to come back and have it look like you’re being abducted by some beast?” 

She jerked her head up and caught the Poncle in her mouth, then dropped her front paws in a play bow at Arly. Arly grinned, “I knew we’d get along great.” 

_Oh yeah, this is a good idea,_ Etch was back to grumbling, _Use my form to fly around in a strange land… try not to get shot out of the sky, Arly. Healing punctures and holes is not fun for me, you know._ Etch released some of their energy and, within seconds, Arly’s form had changed to that of a teal-feathered serpent monster with purple accents on the mane and tail. Arly settled down, allowing the goddess to rest on his lower neck, just before his wings met his body as pseudo-shoulders. “Just remember to let me know if you’re falling off,” Arly’s voice sounded like a mix between his own and Etch’s. Ammy must have had her face shoved in the feathered mane before her, because her excited yip was muffled. 

Issun yelled, “Are you sure this is a good idea?” 

Arly chuckled. “I never said it was good. I merely suggested it was efficient.” He coiled up before shooting into the sky. With little mental notes from Etch, Arly adjusted his flight and started looking around below. 

Nothing in Shinshuu Field. Agata Forest was clear too. Taka Pass looked as beautiful and unharmed as ever. After he was done screaming, Issun hopped up closer to Arly’s head, “So, can you get claws in this form?” 

“I can, but it takes a lot of energy for me to form and maintain them. Basically, Id’ be splicing a bit of my human form-” 

“Yikes! Okay, that’s enough for me.” Issun settled in as they flew up to check on Taka Pass. “Who from your world do you think could be here anyway? They must be a big enough deal to get your panties all twisted.” 

Arly stayed silent. To be honest, he wasn’t too sure, but that scared him more than he was willing to admit. Arly shook his head slightly. No, it’s probably someone easy to guess, like Paul. Yeah, it’s gotta be Paul. He has the resources to figure out world-travel like this, right? And he probably must have figured something out as soon as his only Warlock went missing. Right? But that shadow creature wasn’t Paul, or one of Paul’s. So, whose was it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Nah, they can't, unless they have assistance. XD_


	4. Kusa Village to Moon Cave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahh the scenery is nice out here. Wait, what's that?

He flew further up the mountain with the music slowly fading behind them. They entered a little place called Kusa Village, which seemed to make a comfortable living there. Issun perked up. “Ya hear that?” Ammy growled. 

“Yeah,” Arly said, “Someone’s fighting.” He picked up speed, flying straight to the back, where Gale Shrine resided. He dropped down, shifting as soon as Ammy was on her own paws. They raced through the caves and arrived at the big windmill to see a blue wolf fighting against a pale guy with two swords of black and white. The clashing of swords was spectacular, neither of them giving ground. The blue wolf feigned to one side, surprising the man with an upsweep. The white sword just barely blocked the blow, having molted into a shield in a split second. 

Ammy barked and charged in. The pale guy glanced, a flash shown just below one ear. Arly raced in after them, “AMMY WAIT!” 

The goddess had pulled out a magnificent toothed sword against the stranger. At Arly’s desperate cry, she just barely managed to avoid eviscerating him and instead blocked the blue wolf’s silver sword. 

The pale man stepped back slightly, huffing. Both his swords had molted into shields that protected much of his body. The blue wolf snarled at the white one, but the goddess did not budge. He backed off, sheathing the sword on his back, before his form elongated and became more human. Arly reached the not-so-stranger with the two shields, taking his face in his hands. “Prince! What-?” 

“Oki! What are you doing here?!” Issun was yelling at the human with the silver sword. “Aren’t you supposed to be protecting Kamui?!” 

“Kamui? We are in-” the man looked around, seeming startled behind his mask. “Where is this?” 

“We’re at the Gale Shrine above Taka Pass!” Issun looked around too and blinked. “Wait a sec… is this the Moon Cave? Ammy! I thought the Moon Cave was destroyed! How did we end up here?” 

Oki growled, unsheathing his sword to point it at Prince. “I sensed this stranger milling around Wawka Shrine, and I confronted them. I hadn’t realized we weren’t there anymore.” 

Arly stepped in front of Prince and growled right back at Oki. 

Prince put a hand on Arly’s shoulder, “Don’t, love. He’s a right to be angry. I did disturb some things in that shrine, but I was looking for someone.” 

Issun started fuming, his aura turning red. “How did we end up in the Moon Cave?!” 

Prince raised one of his arms. His jean jacket moved back to reveal scars encircling his wrist, and a bracelet atop it with a single white bead. “My apologies. Lori tends to freak out.” Ammy padded over to check Prince out. Oki shifted his weight, sheathing his sword again. 

Arly turned to Prince, “But what are you doing in this world?” 

“DaVi actually requested that I… trail you…” he scratched the back of his head, sighing. “I told her I didn’t want to, because I didn’t want to seem like a needy boyfriend, but she insisted that it was an order, and watching over you was just a bonus. Except someone else followed me through, so I started chasing her, then this guy wolfed out on me and,” he shrugged, “Well, now we’re here.” 

“This _wolf guy_ is a proud Oina Warrior defending his village,” Oki growled. “Do give me a new reason to let Kutone bathe in your blood, you wretched creature.” 

Prince narrowed his eyes, his patience visibly waning. 

Arly held up his hands, staying between them, “Okay so, Oki is defending his territory and Prince is searching for a stowaway. Who is the stowaway?” 

Ammy sat down, looking between Prince and Oki. Her tail wagged nonstop, now that the fight was over. Prince smiled at her before looking to Arly again. “Her name’s Rush. She’s… sort of DaVi’s dream walker?”


	5. Shrines hold more than prayers

Arly almost forgot to breathe. A dream walker? A real dream walker? A dream walker whose name wasn't Eve? Not like what he could do when he channelled his energy into someone’s dream, but someone who was born to actually- 

Issun leapt up onto his shoulder, “Hey, breathe, shapeshifter! How are we supposed ta find this chick if you pass out on us?” 

“I had a good hold on her until,” he motioned to Oki. “No offense.” 

Oki grumbled, looking to the white wolf. He nodded his head to the goddess, whose smile couldn’t look any goofier. 

Issun hopped back onto Okami’s head. “Okay, so how are we going to capture this dream walker?” 

“Uh, no we aren’t going to. I am. It was my fault she followed me through,” Prince took Arly’s hands. “Listen, you need to get back before Paul notices your absence and goes crazy. You’re his only Warlock, remember?” 

Arly gripped his hands right back, frowning. “I’m not letting you stay here by yourself. You could use all the help you can get. Besides, what can he do to me? I can’t feel anything-” 

“But Etch can.” 

Arly stilled. Etch murmured, _Don’t worry about me, Arly. Help your boyfriend, and we’ll deal with Paul when we get back._ Ammy was staring at the tattoo intently, her goofy grin gone. 

“Etch, uh, said not to worry.” 

Prince frowned, looking down at the tattoo on Arly’s right arm. It seemed to glare at the pale man, challenging him to say something. “Fine. Just… okay fine. As to where to find this dream walker, she’s been hovering around shrines. That’s why Lori kept zapping us to new shrines. She still hasn’t gotten used to-” 

“Hold up, who is Lori?” Issun demanded. “We know about Etch, but Lori?” 

Prince released his boyfriend’s hands to show Issun his wrists. Both of which had severe, yet very old, scarring encircling the wristbones. Just below them were leather woven bracelets with a single bead on each. On his left wrist was a white bead and on the right was a black bead. There seemed to be an energy swirling within them. He wiggled his left wrist, “Lori resides in the white orb and Dawn resides in the black one. They are to me what Etch is to Arly. In our world, they’re called Familiars, though Lori and Dawn are twin sisters, and not a summoned creature like Etch. 

“As for your unanswered question about why shrines? They hold very old, very powerful magics that help her to center herself to dive into other people’s dreams, and even control them to a degree.” 

Issun shuddered. “I don’t want my dreams to be messed with, thanks.” 

Oki approached them, “So how are we supposed to capture your walker of dreams?” 

“One of us will fall asleep. Lure her in. Then get me close to her, and Lori, Dawn and I will take care of it.” 

Ammy whined slightly. Prince frowned, “No, she’s the only one that slipped through. And no, you don’t have to be the bait.” 

“You already know I’m going to volunteer for that,” Arly looked to his boyfriend. 

The taller boy narrowed his eyes, “Yes, which is why I urged you to take my offer and leave. I don’t want you-” 

“Getting hurt?” 

“You know what I mean. There’s more types of torment than just physical. I have no idea what mental state Rush is in, and all I can predict is that she’s scared and ready to lash out.” 

“Perfect, then I can capture her mentally while you restrain her body.” 

“And what are we supposed to do?” Oki interjected. 

Prince considered his former enemy. “Help Amaterasu and Issun defend Arly.” 

“You are not going to fight him on it?” Oki seemed surprised. 

“Are you kidding?” Prince laughed, slinging an arm around Arly’s shoulders. “This kid is much more stubborn than your Ammy.” 

Oki fidgeted, seeming to be taken aback by that comment. “My…?” Arly could imagine a blush appearing on the stranger's face below the mask.

Issun sighed. “Alright, Arly. It should be easy for you to go to sleep, right? Since you haven’t really slept our entire trip?” 

Arly fidgeted at the glare his boyfriend was suddenly giving him. “U-uh what are you talking-? O-of course I slept...!” 

There was a rustling as Ammy was looking for something in her pack. She pulled out what looked like a container for liquid, which she presented to Arly. He took it slowly, giving her a curious look. “Heh, yeah you’re probably right. I do need water.” He opened it and took a sip. 

Oki darted forward as Arly’s body lurched to the ground, his eyes rolling back into his head. Prince startled, “Arly?! What did you-?!” 

The blue wolf warrior chuckled, “Your partner is very much a lightweight.” Ammy wagged her tail, taking the container back.

Prince blinked, then started laughing. “Well, that was unexpected. And that makes it easier for us. It might take a bit for Rush to show up, so let’s get our defences set.”


	6. Just Rushing Around

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **ADDITIONAL WARNING:** MILD VIOLENCE/SWEARING

_In Arly’s dreams…_

“Prince!” Arly wandered around, looking for the taller boy, frowning. “Prince! Where are you?” 

“Why are you calling for DaVi’s Warlock, Arly?” 

Arly whirled around, coming face to face with Paul. Paul was as short as ever, making the teal-haired boy feel like a complete giant. The shorter man wore slacks and a collared shirt. His hands were in his pockets, but Arly knew he could cause quite a bit of damage without ever revealing his hands. He steeled his expression and stepped back, lowering his gaze from Paul’s. “Sir.” 

“Why are you calling for DaVi’s Warlock, Arly?” 

“I… I was close to capturing him for you, sir.” 

“Why are you calling for him as if he means something to you?” 

Arly kept his expression as neutral as he could. “I am merely frustrated that he hasn’t been captured yet.” 

“I never told you to capture him. I told you to kill him.” 

He couldn’t stop himself from jerking his gaze to meet Paul’s. Except his eyes were wrong. Paul’s brown eyes were replaced with a stark blue he’d never seen before. 

“I told you to kill Prince.” 

“N-no… you… you aren’t-” 

“Kill him, Arly.” 

Arly stepped back. Paul’s body started to morph and elongate until Prince’s form was recognizable. It still held Paul’s voice as it repeated, “Kill him, Arly. I told you to kill Prince. Kill him. Now.” 

His hands shook at his sides. He looked down, trying to stop them, except they both held daggers dripping with fresh blood. His breathing picked up. Look up. Prince’s body was- he was…! N-no…! 

\---

Lori teleported Prince behind Rush, whose body was glowing from the energy she was gaining from Arly’s dream. She opened her eyes. The stark blue color nearly glowed in the dark. “Oh Prince. Fancy seeing you here?” 

“Why’d you follow me through the portal, Rush?” 

“Dunno. Guess I really… **rushed** into things, didn’t I?” 

Prince scowled. “That was only funny the first few times. It’s been years.” 

“Maybe I’ll change my name again, then? Wanna know how your little boy toy is doing?” she grinned. 

He stilled. “What are you doing to him?” 

“Does it matter? It’s all a dream anyway. And what’s a few more screws loose in his mind? Did you know he already has several mental blocks? He actually,” she started laughing, “he- he actually thinks he’s got real parents that sold him to Paul!” 

Lori and Dawn shifted into swords, but Prince held them back. “What are you talking about? Of course he’s got parents.” 

“Not like you and I do. You were physically conceived. I was magically conceived. He was just thought up and appeared.” 

“How is that…?” Prince shook his head. “No. You aren’t going to distract me.” 

She twirled a short piece of her bangs, smiling, “Don’t you think it’s interesting? That there’s more than one way for a person to be born in our world? Isn’t it wild that other worlds aren’t like that?” 

“Rush, you need to stop. I don’t want to fight you.” 

“That’s pretty cute. I wonder what Paul would do to him if he found out he was seduced by his enemy?” 

Dawn sensed Prince’s mood change a split second before he did, _Prince, no-!_ He lunged, slashing the swords forward. Rush dodged with one step. “Yeah, his memory’s already shitty, but,” she licked her lips, eyes shining, “I’d like to see his mind once Paul’s had his way.” 

Prince snarled, whirling and trying to catch her with one of the blades. Okami howled. A gust of wind shoved Rush to the side, allowing a blade to slice into her arm. She whirled, hissing at the wolf, except the blue wolf was there, Kutone shimmering and poised to cut her down. 

Rush blinked, staring at the three around her. “You really think this is going to hold me?” 

Prince shrugged and tossed his black bead bracelet at her, “This will.” 

The bracelet seemed to suck out the light from around them and, in its place stood a white-haired woman with sky blue eyes. She raised her hands, palms towards Rush. Rush stepped backwards, eyes widening. “No… no don’t!” 

“Sorry Rush,” Dawn spoke softly, with understanding. Black orbs encircled Rush’s head, gently settling like a crown. Rush’s eyes dulled, and nearly everything about her just stopped.


	7. Going Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Arly is shorter than Prince, but Prince has long white hair that's typically in a braid! Link: https://www.deviantart.com/tkwolf45/art/Arly-and-Prince-Sparring-788207043_

Arly woke up to a long-haired boy staring anxiously at him. He blinked several times and murmured, “Well… if it isn’t the prince of my dreams…” 

Prince snorted and helped him sit up. “Shut up.” He hugged Arly to him, his own body shaking. Arly wrapped his arms back around him. 

“What happened? Did we win?” 

“In a sense. DaVi’s going to have to talk with Rush when we get back.” 

Issun started flailing about, “Is that it?! No dramatic drawings? No victory howls? Almost no blood?” 

Prince frowned at the little Poncle. “Is that what you’re used to?” 

“Well, yeah?” 

Ammy barked in agreeance. 

Oki half shrugged as well. 

Prince frowned even more. “I guess things are a little different in our world. We don’t really have people that paint their way out of battles.” 

“Well, it’s kinda fun.” 

Arly rested his head on Prince’s collarbones, eyes still drooping. “So… we’re going home now?” 

“Yeah… what did you see in your dream, Arly?” 

Arly’s gaze went distant. 

~

_“I said kill him!”_

_“Why don’t you?!” Arly finally snapped at the creature that pretended to be his boss. He gripped the bloodied daggers. “Why don’t you kill him?”_

_Paul put a hand to his cheek. “You need to sever your ties with him, or else I really will kill him.” He grinned. “I’ll make sure he’ll feel what you can’t.”_

~

“Not much,” Arly shrugged, avoiding his gaze. 

Lori emerged from Prince’s bracelet. She looked exactly the same to Dawn, except her hair was black. The two women stood next to each other and joined hands. Before them swirled black and white orbs until what looked like a mirror appeared. “DaVi is waiting for us,” Lori spoke in a similarly soft voice to Dawn. Prince helped Arly stand, and the two faced Oki, Ammy and Issun. 

“Thank you for helping us,” Prince said. 

Ammy yipped and jumped in place. 

“Please do not come back,” Oki nodded. 

Issun bounced incessantly on Oki’s head. “Be nice! And have a safe trip you… uh, you all!” 

Dawn and Lori smiled with Dawn helping Rush through the mirror portal. Prince tried helping Arly walk through, but instead opted to pick him up bridal-style. “Later,” Prince winked at them, and stepped through. 

\---

DaVi greeted them warmly. Mostly. When Dawn’s orbs left Rush’s head, DaVi sent her straight to a holding cell, promising to have a chat with her later. Arly squinted at the rival Sorceress, cautious of her. 

She merely nodded to them and left them alone. Lori and Dawn exchanged glances and formed back into bracelets on Prince’s wrists. Arly glanced up at Prince. “Awww are you going to carry me to my bed and seduce me with your sweet nothings?” 

“I was going to carry you to _my bed,_ then take a nap.” 

Arly blushed. “W-wait, take a nap? Like, in the same bed?” 

Prince roared in laughter. “Why are you getting so flustered over something so small?” 

_I’ll make sure he feels what you can’t._

The teal-haired boy swallowed, gripping his boyfriend’s denim jacket tighter. The pale boy’s laugh faded. “Your dream…” he sighed, “Arly, what really happened?” 

“It’s just a dream, Prince. Just left me with some weird feelings. But I’ll be fine. I promise. Let’s go take that nap.” 

The pale boy smiled and walked to his room. They got settled, though it took quite a bit of time. They both wanted to make sure the other was comfortable, but Arly couldn’t tell what that meant. It resulted in Arly laying on his back with Prince curled up next to him, his head on his chest, and an arm wrapped around the smaller boy’s waist. Prince sighed, more than excited to finally get a quiet moment alone with his boyfriend.

Just as he started to drift off, Arly whispered, “What if… what if Paul ordered me to hurt you?” 

“You won’t.” 

“But if I didn’t, he’d hurt you instead.” 

“Does he know about us?” 

“I don’t think so…” 

Prince snuggled closer. “Then the only thing to worry about is him developing hyper sensitivity to smells and recognizing my scent on you.” 

Arly chuckled, and the taller boy enjoyed the way his chest rumbled. “Okay… I’ll stop worrying tonight.” 

They fell quiet, and Prince only dozed as soon as Arly did.


	8. Bonus: The End?

I swept into the darkened room and gazed at the two young men as they slept. Prince’s hand had found its way up Arly’s nonexistent tank top, and Arly looked like he was drooling into Prince’s hair. How cute, I smiled. My smile faded as I remembered what I needed to do. They were the last ones, after all. I put my palm on their foreheads. I closed my eyes to keep the glow from waking them up. Within minutes, I was gone. 

\---

Prince woke up in a panic, thinking somebody was trying to kill him. He opened his eyes, about ready to smack the intruder, only to find a thin, muscular chest staring right back at him. He froze, slowly realizing where his hands were. One was underneath the other body, touching their shoulders, and the other one was cupping a pec. Prince blushed brightly, slowly looking up. Arly stared back at him, slowly grinning at how flustered his boyfriend was. “You… find something you like?” 

The pale boy couldn’t sit up fast enough. “It isn’t what-!” 

Arly sat up too, chuckling. He stretched and yawned. Prince was mesmerized. “Prince, have you seen my shirt?” 

He blinked and looked around too. They found it on the floor. Arly blinked slowly. “Okay… so…” he scratched his head. “Do you remember what happened?” 

“Uh… I think you were ordered to come here, and we decided to have a sleepover and tell Paul tomorrow, or today? That you barely escaped.” 

Arly frowned, looking at him. “That doesn’t… feel right…” 

Prince frowned too. “Yeah…” he rubbed his own head, feeling the long hair coming out of its braid. He ran his fingers through it multiple times, trying to detangle it before grabbing a brush. “Yeah, it really doesn’t, but why else would we be here if it weren’t for a secret mission from your Sorcerer?” 

“I don’t… I don’t know… can anyone in your court tamper with memories?” 

“No. Rush is just dreams. What about yours?” 

Arly chuckled, thinking of his tiny court. “No. Nothing so mental-based.” 

Prince grabbed Arly’s hands. “DUDE! IT’S YOUR BIRTHDAY TODAY! APRIL 13TH, RIGHT?!” 

Arly startled, then brightened. “You’re right! That’s it! We must have just decided to start early then, right?!” 

“C’mon! Let’s go somewhere away from all this sorceress and sorcerer stuff. Just you and me! Oh! I can make us a picnic!” Prince grinned at Arly. “Go change your clothes. Borrow whatever you want from me. I’m going to treat you to a birthday picnic!” The pale boy stood up and raced out the room. 

Arly grinned after him, his heart whole. Etch’s voice stirred, _I don’t think your birthday is the whole reason why we’re here, but… I cannot place exactly why I feel that way…_

“Does it matter?” 

_I suppose not… if it doesn’t bother you, I won’t let it bother me._

“Good!” Arly walked over to Prince’s closet, picking out his outfit. “We’re going to have a great day today. I can feel it!” 

\---

I stayed in the shadows, watching them slowly forget about the blip in their memories. It’s for the best, anyway. They’ve got quite a bit in store for them, and having the problems of extraneous worlds isn’t going to help them with their own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for enjoying this short story crossover of mine! If you're interested in my upcoming comic "Hiraeth", drop a comment or visit my DeviantArt gallery! (Link: https://www.deviantart.com/tkwolf45/gallery/67868631/Hiraeth-Characters)

**Author's Note:**

> Works & character credits go to:  
> Hiraeth = @TKWolf45 (me!)  
> Okami = Capcom  
> Okamitale = @dreamcreator  
> Undertale = Toby Fox [mentioned briefly]


End file.
